1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of connectors connectable with each other and to a locking construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-183342 discloses a connector device with first and second connectors. The first connector has a lock arm and an engaging portion is disposed at the leading end of the lock arm. The second connector is formed with a lock projection. The connectors can be locked in a properly connected state by engaging the lock arm of the first connector with the lock projection of the second connector. The engaging portion moves onto the lock projection during connection of the connectors to deform the lock arm resiliently. However, the engaging portion moves beyond the lock projection when the connectors reach the properly connected state. As a result, the lock arm restores resiliently so that the engaging portion engages the locking projection to lock the two connectors in the properly connected state.
A specified clearance is defined between the engaging portion and the locking projection of the above-described connector to prevent the engaging portion and the locking projection from interfering with each other when the lock arm resiliently restores. Thus, there may be backlash between the locking projection and the engaging portion, when the connector is subjected to vibration or the like. As a result, abnormal noise may be produced or terminals may slide against each other and abrade. The clearance between the locking projection and the engaging portion may be enlarged due to creep deformation if the connector device is used in a high-temperature and high-vibration environment. Therefore, a countermeasure against backlash is needed.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H01-98485 discloses a locking structure that uses a spring for locking two members in a properly connected state. The spring has two resiliently displaceable legs and is vertically displaceably mounted on a housing of a connector. The housing is formed with passages that receive locking projections of a mating housing. The legs of the spring project into the passages when the housing is connected properly with the mating housing, and are located backward of the locking projections in the separating direction from the mating housing. Thus, the connectors are locked in a properly connected state by the engagement of the legs and the locking projections. The spring can be pressed down to retract the legs from the passages so that the locked state can be canceled for separating the two connectors.
The spring of the above-described connector normally is pressed down directly by fingertips during the unlocking operation. However, the spring is narrower than the fingertips and is difficult to press.
The mating connector may have a wall that impedes access to the spring by an operator's fingertips. Thus, the unlocking operation may require use of a jig or the like, thereby requiring additional labor and time.
The spring of the above-described connector may be displaced to cancel the locked state inadvertently, for example, if the connector is used in a high-vibration environment. However, the spring must be in displaceable to a certain extent to cancel the locked state. Thus, a countermeasure is needed.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to provide a connector device having an improved operation.